Ometh
Overview Ometh is the sole continent on the planet Azuno. Geography Ometh has a large, diverse geographical structure full of mountainous regions, raging rivers, deadly deserts, and so much more. Ometh, for the most part, can be broken down into five large geographical regions: the Northeast, Southeast, Northwest and Southwest and Midwest. Northeast The Northeast is a region of Ometh that encompasses many countries, including Yona, Kakaya, Tai, and Nichia. This region is famous for its large water passage known as The Sea of Good Fortune. This sea stretches into the Northeast and feeds into Trader's Bay and Silver Bay, two of the biggest homes for trade on the entire continent of Ometh. Although the Northeast region is known for its prowess in trade due to geographical advantages, the region also includes the largest desert in the world, The Eastern Expanse. Some other notable landmarks in the Northeast include the Seclusion Mountains, Golden Island, The Colossal Mountains, and the Shi and Unina Rivers. Southeast The Southeast is a region of Ometh that includes the countries of Camba, Viohmasia, and Osaia. Geographically, this region is famous for its mostly flat terrain and vast forests. The large variety of trees that grow in this region make its three countries quite effective in the continental economy. Otherwise, this region is quite bland in features. The country of Camba has to large rivers, the Riano and the Snake, flowing through it and there are two islands off the coast of Osaia, the Isle of Cook and the Isle of Savages. While the Isle of Cook is under Osaian jurisdiction, the Isle of Savages is not. It technically belongs to the country of Tai, although no one has had the guts to attempt settling the mysterious land. Northwest The Northwest is a region of Ometh that is made up of one country: Neleleutha. The region is probably the most geographically diverse, being that there are mountains, seas, forests, and deserts. This region's abundance of natural resources very much affect Neleleutha's economic status in the world. Some notable landmarks include The Iron Mountains, The Quiet Sea, The Sea of Sorrow, The Border Mountains, and Division Lake. Southwest The Southwest region of Ometh, commonly referred to as the Riverlands, is made up of three separate countries, Cheon, Daegugo, and Farvia. As you can probably tell from its nickname, this region is most known for its rivers. The Permelleno River is the largest river on the entire continent and the trading that occurs on it is only rivaled by that of the Riano River. Other notable rivers include the Jejeondo River and the Haean Tributary. The Southwest is also know for its mountains. The region is host to three mountain ranges: Chang The Chang, The Heungseong, and The Royal, which is home to the very famous Mount King. The rivers and mountains in the Southwest has made is a resource mine and trading hub. Much of the natural beauty of the region has been affected by the many beings that have inhabited the area for ages. Midwest The Midwest region of Ometh is made up by the countries Kouriasia, Bukpo, Ungcho. The region is another diverse one due to the southern parts of it being more mountainous and the northern parts of it being more flat wetlands. The important mountain ranges of the south include the previously mentioned Colossal Mountains and Border Mountains. Sindo Lake and the Sea of Fallen Ships are two main bodies of water that have provided the countries of Kouriasia and Bukpo with the most fertile land in Ometh. The also act as major trading routes for these countries. Other bodies of water that are worth a mention are Lake Icheon and Gangdas Lake.